


Whose to know if your soul will fade at all...

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Alec can't fight. He's too nice. Also doesn't know how. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alec can't fight.   
> He's too nice. Also doesn't know how.   
> Oops.

Alec gritted his teeth as he attempted to free his hands as they felt they were bounded together but what was assumed to be rope ; His eyes were no use to him as they were also bounded, but only by a blindfold covering his face. "You're lamentable when it comes to self-defense, though I'm sure you're aware." Freezing, Alec felt as something about the speaking voice sent chills down his spine.   
  
"If I had any commiseration, I'd let you go now but all of the joy of causing a person pain would be wasted." Attempting to remain calm, Alec listened as he could hear the footsteps moving around him in circles as the voice held no noticeable form of emotion ; As Alec went to say something, he felt the man kick his foot into his face as Alec had to attempt to keep balance. "What do you want?" Hearing Alec's anger become betrayed by fear, the male laughed. Without speaking, Alec felt another kick but this time to his back, knocking him forward slightly ; "You really should try to muster up some strength to defend yourself. You're making this too fun." Opening his mouth, Alec tried to come up with something, anything. The pain in his face was beginning to numb, but the kick to his back still had the air knocked out of him.   
  
"I-" Feeling fingers grip around his throat as the nails dug into his skin, Alec felt himself being picked up off the ground. "I'll never comprehend what my brother sees in a weakling like you. Kindness is only a weakness and you're the perfect example." Alec groaned in pain as he was thrown back onto the ground ; "Even now, you can't find it in yourself to resist my attacks." Feeling the blindfold get ripped off of his face, he tried to adjust his vision to see the details in the darkness. Trying to push his body back up, he heard the other begin walking around him once again. "W-what.. do you.. w-want..." Alec attempted to ask as he slowly regained his breath. "Just to give my brother a message, is all. You're just the messenger I need." Yelling out, he felt the other male slam his foot into his back and twist it to add pressure.   
  
As the foot lifted from his back, Alec tried to quickly regain his breath only for his face to be re-united with the bottom of the guy's shoe digging his face into the dirt beneath them. "Hush hush, it's night out. Wouldn't want to wake anyone, now would we?" Seeing as the guy began to walk away, Alec rubbed his hands together to try to loosen the bondage around them regardless if the other saw him or not. "I get quite a bit of enjoyment from harming others, but so far, you're not quite up to par. I know, maybe seeing the fear in your face as you near death would do just the trick." Grabbing his arm, the male picked Alec up and slammed him back down onto his back. Pressing his foot into Alec's chest above the ribcage, the male watched as Alec desperately attempted to breathe against the pushing force as his face contorted into a mixture of fear and pain ; Feeling bones pop here and there, he began to feel like he was never going to get out of this. "So you're aware, the only reason I'm allowing you to live after this is just because I want my brother to get the message. Make no mistake that the next time you see me, it'll be your last day on earth."   
  
Feeling the pressure being relieved from his chest, Alec felt as if he couldn't catch his breath quickly enough as pain raced through his body ; He finally thought the man had left but was greeted with multiple kicks into his side and on his chest as he soon blacked out from the pain.   
  
Hours had passed as Alec came to and attempted to push himself up ; Taking a few minutes to wiggle his wrists free, he let them cool as the rope had left imprints and caused a burn from the rubbing against the skin. Using his hands, he attempted to undo the rope holding his legs together which felt like it took forever but most likely only 30 minutes to an hour at most. Wincing as he moved around, he could see the bruises forming along with the scrapes and cuts covering him as he stood and began his walk home from where he had been left. Looking around, he couldn't tell where he actually was so he decided to walk until he got to one of two places ; His house or Riku's house because at least if he could find a way to Riku's house, he could find his way home.   
  
"Riku's so gonna kill me if he ever sees me like this..." 

 


End file.
